<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Treats by NanamiYaoi4Evr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866304">Sweet Treats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr'>NanamiYaoi4Evr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, No mentions of Alois Trancy, Older Man/Younger Man, Though I love the blonde depressing boy lots, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. One shot. Idea is from an old drabble shot I wrote for Shugo Chara. It's male x male yaoi love. ClaudexCiel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude Faustus/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an alternate universe one shot. Claude and Sebastian are of legal age. They're humans instead of demons like in the anime. Both sexy men are into the same boy. What a surprise. As well are of legal age. In their 20s. Enjoy, either way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>DisclaimeR: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. The idea comes from one of my old fan fics. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sweets Treats </em>
</p><p>The end of the student council meeting, and everyone who were present were ready to go their separate ways. Ciel was eager to go to the park. He would meet up with his former tutor, and long time crush in an hour. The former tutor by the name of Sebastian would be running an errand for an ex of his. The ex being Grell Sutcliff. He understood it and was slight annoyed by the flamboyant effeminate man.</p><p> He just arrived at the park. A quiet bench was calling his name as he sits on it. Though chaos was among here as children ran all over. </p><p>"I'm so damn hungry.." Ciel looked at his watch.</p><p>The prince of the student council wasn't aware trouble was among him. His blue eyes twitched a little. A sight for sore eyes at the arrival of someone he didn't ever want to see. Or expect to see. There of all places. The park.</p><p>"What does he want?" The blue eyed teen groans. </p><p>"Ciel Phantomhive. How much I've missed you." The tall slender man smiles. </p><p>"I can't say the same for you..." He sucked his teeth. </p><p>Trying his best to move away from him. The tall man sits wouldn't let him out of his sight. Nuzzling his face onto Ciel's neck all of a sudden. Few people watched. Though they minded their own business.</p><p>"Get the fuck off me!"</p><p>"I can't you're so warm." </p><p>His remark had him receive a hit on the back of his head. By none other than Ciel. "You're such a pervert."</p><p>"You like it, don't you?"</p><p>He scoffed at the older man. Ciel decided on walking somewhere. Of course his stomach had to gurgle.  Claude watches his favorite boy grabbing something to eat. It being an ice cream as an ice cream shop was close by the park entrance. </p><p>"What's he planning to get?" He watches closely.</p><p>Ciel got himself a chocolate ice cream. Overjoyed soon as he licked his cold sweet treat. His face flushed by the cold treat. He wasn't aware though Claude stood behind him. From there he stole the ice cream. </p><p>"Give it back!" stomping his feet as he was on the verge of licking his sweet treat.</p><p>"I love this flavor."</p><p>"Buy your own then!"</p><p>"I'd rather have yours" indirectly kissed on the ice cream already.</p><p>Ciel growls  under his breathe as he blushed watching him lick up his fingers and his ice cream some more. He was only able to lick up his ice cream once since buying it. </p><p>"Here's your ice cream."</p><p>Lifting the boy's chin, smudging ice cream all over his cheeks and licking it up. His small body shook in disbelief at the erotic excitement of the older man. Claude continued on until he was shoved. </p><p>"S-stop…C---Claude…" his voice hitched, eyes closed.</p><p>"I have to go now, see you around prince." Kissing his lips he left the flushed boy in more shock.</p><p>"B-bye…"</p><p>Sebastian had witnessed the time when Claude stole Ciel's ice cream. Most of all he was mad at the spider loving man for kissing his crush.</p><p>"…damn you...bastard..!"</p><p>The end.</p><p>How was it? Please leave me positive or negative feed back. Especially, when it comes to grammar mistakes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>